


Dokrakini - A Language Bible

by divagateros



Category: Original Work, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Language, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-04-12 11:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divagateros/pseuds/divagateros
Summary: Here is how I've built Dokrakini. It's led to a lot of google searches such as, "What kind of word is 'yes'?"Turns out no one knows.Note to self: update this with ch6 additions copy pasta onenote





	1. Dictionary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gladek moc Rex'pa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327145) by [divagateros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divagateros/pseuds/divagateros). 



SVO

 

Instances of ‘ between letters is pronounced as an uvular affricate.

 

Rules:

Past tense: _kas_ [verb] _don_

Future tense: _kis_ [verb] _for_

To negate (opposite) ‘not’: ‘[word]-dep’ (If a verb or adjective is present, it is applied to the active verb or adjective. If no verb or adjective is present, it is applied to the object/subject state (is/ _ette_ ). **EXAMPLE:** You are not – _Reth etten-dep_. You are not moving – _Reth etten yardamek-dep_. The mountain is not big – _Ki’ik petramok grada-dep_. It is not a mountain – _Eth ette-dep ki’petramok._ )

Apply noun to subject/object (become adjective): [s/o]-kres ( **EXAMPLE:** They are on fire – Feth etten igni-kres.)

Plural (unless specified): add _–ro_ to indicated subject/object. Must be added to active verb, and noun. (The soldiers are moving – _Ki’ik solomek-ro etten yardameken-ro._ )

 

Modal Verbs

Must – Forecti

 

Pronouns

I – Oth

Me/myself – Oren

My – Nor

Mine – Noreni

 

You – Reth

Your – Reth’r

Yours – Retheni

You all – Re’feth

 

He/she – Eth

His/hers – Etheni

Him/her – h’eth

 

We/Us/Ourselves – Orth

Ours – _Ortheni_

 

They/Them/Themselves – Feth

Theirs - Fetheni

 

Conjunctions

Now/in this moment: Matenek

Potentially/could happen: Epotenumak

The - Ki'ik

The (plural) - Ki'ik ma

And – Fet

With - Ko'ok

A/an - Ki'

If - Pi (if noun starts with vowel use p')

Of – Moc

Or/alternative/otherwise – Mek

At/To/for (referring to) – Ta

And so/therefore (resulting) - Fet'ek

Because - I'hok

Finally/at last/until – Kiripek

But/however - Fet'ok

Must/have to - Forecti (add after verb)

Which (of many) - Ki’ro

 

Questions

Who/What (not separate) - Pa'mak

Why - Pa'moot

Where - Pa'hut

When - Pa'ket

How - pa'wor

 

Verbs

_Remember_ \- You plural - re'feth [verb]-ro (you all) - follows same rules as you/we verbs

 

To be(am) – etter

I am - Oth ette

He/she/it is - Eth ette

You are - Reth etter

We are - Orthen etten

They are - Feth etten

 

To have/obtain/posess – metter

I have - Oth met

You have - Reth metter

He has - Eth met

We have - Orthen metten

They have - Feth metten

 

To do (action) – fakar

I do (it) - Oth fak

You do (it) – Reth fakar

He does (it) - Eth fak

We do (it) - Orthen fakaren

They do (it) – Feth fakaren

 

To want - Tak'r

I want - Oth tak

You want - Reth tak'r

He wants - Eth tak

We want - Orthen tak'ren

They want - Feth tak'ren

 

To make/build – pikket

I make - Oth pik

You make - Reth pikket

He makes - Eth pik

We make - Orthen pikkren

They make - Feth pikkren

 

To know – lernar

I know - Oth lern

You know – Reth lernar

He knows - Eth lern

We know - Orthen lernaren

They know – Feth lernaren

 

To burn - lu'lor

I burn - Oth lu'lo

You burn - Reth lu'lor

He burns - Eth lu'lo

We burn – Orthen lu’loren

They burn – Feth lu’loren

 

To be able to/Can – puyen

I can - Oth pu

You can - Reth puyen

He can - Eth pu

We can - Orthen puyet

They can - Feth puyet

 

Weigh against/compare – yutton

I compare – Oth yut

You compare – Reth yutton

He compares - Eth yut

We compare – Orthen yuttok

They compare – Feth yuttok

 

Meet/Join – necta

I meet - Oth nect

You meet – Reth necta

He meets - Eth nect

We meet - Orthen nectan

They meet – Feth nectan

 

To proceed/get on with something – prosemer

I proceed – Oth pros

You proceed – Reth prosemer

He proceeds - Eth pros

We proceed – Orthen prosemen

They proceed – Feth prosemen

 

To sleep – somunik

I sleep - Oth somun

You sleep – Reth somunik

He sleeps - Eth somun

We sleep – Orthen somunika

They sleep – Feth somunika

 

To draw/sketch – desigor

I draw – Oth desig

He draws – Eth desig

You draw – Reth desigor

We draw – Orthen desigon

They draw – Feth desigon

 

To kill – morber

I kill – Oth morb

You kill – Reth morber

He kills - Eth morb

We kill – Orthen morben

They kill – Feth morben

 

 

To die – demor

I die – Oth demor

You die – Reth demor

He dies – Eth demor

We die – Orthen demoran

They die – Feth demoran

 

To frighten – Sarakit

I frighten – Oth sarak

You frighten – Reth sarakit

He frightens – Eth sarak

We frighten – Orthen sarakiten

They frighten – Orthen sarakiten

 

To laugh – amusek

I laugh – Oth amu

You laugh – Reth amusek

He laughs – Eth amu

We laugh - Orthen amusen

They laugh - Orthen amusen

 

To come/follow – seret

I come/follow - Oth ser

He comes/follows - Oth ser

You come/follow - Reth seret

We come/follow - Orthen sereten

They come/follow - Orthen sereten

 

To win - vitter (win against - vitternok)

I win - Oth vit (vitnok)

He wins – Eth vit (vitnok)

You win – Reth vitter (vitternok)

We win – Orthen vitten (vitternoken)

They win – Feth vitten (vitternoken)

 

To leave/exit – ketik

I exit – Oth ket

He exits – Eth ket

You exit – Reth ketik

We exit – Orthen ketiken

They exit – Feth ketiken

 

To travel – yardamek

I travel/go – Oth yardek

He travels – Eth yardek

You travel – Reth yardemek

We travel - Orthen yardameken

They travel – Reth yardameken

 

To flee/escape – yardapiti

I flee – Oth yardapit

You flee – Reth yardapiti

He flees – Eth yardapit

We flee - Orthen yardapitimak

They flee – Feth yardapitimak

 

To summon/call for – advoc

I summon – Oth advoc

He summons – Eth advoc

You summon – Reth advocan

We summon – Orthen advocan

They summon – Feth advocan

 

To stay – toppen

I stay - Oth top

You stay- Reth toppen

He stays – Eth top

We stay – Orthen toppenek

They stay – Feth toppenek

 

To choose/select – ruusen

I choose - Oth ruus

You choose – Reth ruusen

He chooses – Eth ruus

We choose – Orthen ruusenek

They choose – Feth ruusenek

 

To fight – gladeter

I fight - Oth gladet

You fight – Reth gladeter

He fights – Eth gladet

We fight – Orthen gladaten

They fight – Feth gladeten

 

To train/instruct – intrutuk

I train - Oth intru (to train by oneself - Oren intru)

You train - Reth intrutuk

He trains – Eth intru

We train – Orthen intruken

They train – Feth intruken

 

To watch/observe/look – oculak

I watch - Oth ocul

You watch – Reth oculak

He watches – Eth ocul

We watch – Orthen oculaken

They watch – Feth oculaken

 

To listen/pay attention – Ecorten

I listen - Oth ecort

You listen - Reth ecorten

He listens – Eth ecort

We listen – Orthen ecortek

They listen – Feth ecortek

 

To wield/use – weldenur

I wield - Oth welden

You wield – Reth weldenur

He wields – Eth welden

We wield – Orthen weldenuk

They wield –Feth weldenuk

 

To speak – parlot

I speak - Oth parl

You speak - Reth parlot

He speaks – Eth parl

We speak – Orthen parlon

They speak – Feth parlon

 

To speak to (converse) – parlotta

I speak to – Oth parlot

You speak to  - Reth parlotta

He speaks to – Eth parlotta

We speak to – Orthen parlottak

They speak to – Feth parlottak

 

To think – cerebu

I think - Oth cereb

You think – Reth cerebu

He thinks – Eth cereb

We think - Orthen cerebun

They think – Feth cerebun

 

To care – medena

I care – Oth med

He cares – Eth med

You care – Reth medena

We care – Orthen medanaen

They care – Feth medanaen

 

To remember – memara

I remember - Oth merem

You remember – Reth memara

He remembers – Eth merem

We remember – Orthen memaran

They remember – Feth memaran

 

To wash/clean – latheki

I wash - Oth lathek

You wash - Reth latheki

He washes – Eth lathek

We wash – Orthen lathekin

They wash – Feth lathekin

 

To stop/cease – procatet

I stop - Oth procat

You stop – Reth procatet

He stops – Eth procat

We stop - Orthen procateten

They stop – Feth procateten

 

To climb/mount – akasendi

I climb - Oth akasend

You climb – Reth akasendi

He climbs – Eth akasend

We climb – Orthen akasendek

They climb – Feth akasendek

 

Adjectives

 

 _Remember –_ Add –ro to adjective when describing plural.

 

Over – Tur

Under – Mur

Inside – Yu

In the meantime – Yu’maten

Outside – Mey

Many – Roro

Few – Mimi

Really bright/brilliant – rolu

Blue – buit

Red – crog

Big – grada

Small – misp

Very small – romisp

Very big – rograda

Useless/bitch boi who can't fight – deku

Stupid – dimet

Skinny/underfed – thitin

Mine - noreni (colloquial: 'ren)

Far away – traveder

Next (sequential) – natta

Bad – devim

Creepy/unnerving - odici'i

Good – opitim

Welcome/wanted – recevar

Falsely/lying – faldakem

Around/in the presence of – serkel

Capable/able - stenen

 

 

Nouns and Objects

 

A thing unspecified (that, it) – ki

 

Time – diali

Tomorrow - craman

Day - Da'it

Dawn - da'aro

Dusk - nu'set

Night - nu'it

 

Fire – igni

A really big fire/inferno - lu'et calour

Star – stel

Starlight – stelfer

Snow – winfer

Sky – azzeni

Mountain – petramok

Ocean – Meryogradamopaluk

River – meryoyardek

Water – Meryo

Light – lu

Sun – solfi

Sunlight - solfi-lu

 

Tree – Confer

Forest - Coniferek

Flower – Fresel

Wolf – Lupod

Horse – Chevuk

 

 

King - Rex'pa

Queen - Rex'ma

Prince - Rex'ka

Princess - Rex'ata

Peasant – pestik

Man – homep

Woman – femep

Child – yomep

Soldiers (specifically Capital) – solomek

Warrior – Ori

Warrior-lover – bosori

 

Victory – vit

Glory – hallek

Destiny/birthright – hallarana

Claim (as in a powerful ownership) – dom

Weakling/pathetic person (particularly in fighting) - pitimedu

 

Heart – carda

Eye – yelni

Leg – crusel

Arm – arnok

Mouth – yak

Body – Paluk

Blood – crute

 

Town – romaise

Village – romaiseret

Road – sevia

Bow (weapon) – thwan

Arrow – chek

Sword – Gladek

Toy – tayo

 

Emotions

 

 _Remember -_ (apply 'to have')

 

Anger – Ragir

Happy – jayu

Sad – porfar

Fear – dekutim

Proud – moyen

Thirsty – parchet

Hungry – gastrak

Crazy – insapani

In Love – bosorani

Sorry - apothilo

 

Other

Yes – Grak

No – Get

Agreed/Okay/I concede – Kiyip

 

Swears

Doq - fuck

Doq'[word] - equivalent of 'fucking'

Poqmi – shit

Bastard – barda

Motherfucker - Doq'ma

Fuck me/you - Doq'oth/Reth

Fuck off/go the fuck away - Doq'yardek

I'm so fucking pumped (I fuck like fire) - Doq'oth ette igni!

You talk too much/shut up (suuuuper childish and rude) - Roro yakyak

K makes this up. But means 'fucking useless' - Doq'deku

Mincing about/Fucking around – Doq’yarda mey

 

Religion

God of the Sky - Azzeni Rex (God of victory)

God of the Earth - Confer Rex (God of glory)

God of the Sea - Meryogradamopaluk Rex (God of passion)

 

Sentence/Phrase Examples

You make the fire - Reth pikket ki'ik igni

I am angry - Oth met ragir

I am angry with the fire - Oth met ragir ko'ok ki'ik igni

Who made this sword? - Pa'mak pikkren ki'ik gladek?

Who are you? - Pa'mak reth etter?

Sword of Kings - Gladek moc Rex'pa

You follow me now - Reth seret oren, matenek


	2. Translations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translation of every instance of Dokrakini used in the story. Some are colloquial. I omitted repetitions.

Chapter 1

Pa’mak reth etter? - Who are you?

Orthen nectan metten jayu. - It's nice to meet you. 

Reth parlot Dokrakini, doq’ma? - You speak Dokrakini, motherfucker?

Pa’moot reth metter Gladek moc Rex'Pa? - Why do you have the King's Sword?

Deku - Useless

Gladek moc Rex’pa kas morber don lupod, reth-dep. - The King's Sword killed the wolf, not you.

Doq! Doq'ma Gladek! Poqmi! - Fuck! Motherfucking sword! Shit!

Pi reth vitter, reth puyen metter ki’ik Gladek. - If you win, you can have the Sword.

Pa’mak reth etter?! Pa’moot reth metter ki’ik Gladek moc Rex’pa?! Reth etter ki’Rex’pa?! Doq’reth! RETH ETTER KI’REX’PA, RETH DOQ’DEKU? - Who are you?! Why do you have the King's Sword?! Are you a King?! Fuck you! ARE YOU A KING, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE?

Barda-ro! Feth amusen-ro? Barda-ro! Doq barda-ro! - Bastards! You think this is funny? Bastards! Fucking bastards!

Reth. Reth seret oren, matenek, deku. - You. You come with me now, useless.

Meryo. Reth etter parchet? - Water. Are you thirsty?

Pa’mak reth parlot? - What did you say?

Eth ette som nu’it. - It's quiet tonight.

Roro yakyak, deku. Reth metter Gladek moc Rex’pa, fet’ek oth met reth, doq’ma. - Shut up, useless. You might have the King's Sword, but I have you, motherfucker.

Ta’da’aro orthen yardameken ta Dokrakin. - In the morning we are travelling to Dokrakin. 

Chapter 2

RE’FETH TAK’REN TA DOQ DEMOR-RO, DOQ’MA-RO? - YOU ALL WANT TO DIE, MOTHERFUCKERS?

Ki’ik doq’gladek ruus ki’pitimedu. - The fucking sword is choosing a weakling.

Grak. Doq’eth ette igni. - Yep. He's doing fucking fine.

Get. Oth met ragir. - No. I'm angry.

Eth ette deku. - He is useless.

Pa’mak? Get. Reth metter insapani, barda? - What? No. Are you mad, you bastard?

Grak. Fet matenek orthen yardameken forecti ko’ok ki’doq’deku. - Yes. And now we're forced to travel with a fucking dipshit.

Grak! Oth met ragir! Ki’ik gladek ette noreni!Oth ette doq Rex’ka moc Igni! - Yeah! I am angry! The Sword is mine! I am the Prince of Fire!

Get! Doq! Oth lern-dep! Get. Orthen kis morberun for eth, epotenumak? - No! Fuck! I don't know! No. We could kill him, potentially?

Oth kis intru for eth. Fet’ok- - I will train him. But-

Metten Mama-deku? Orthen metten-dep diali. Mama-deku kis ette for traveder. - Get Mama-useless? We don't have time. She will be far away.

Eth lern-dep. Ki’ik gladek ette Gladek moc Rex’pa. Cerebu, dimet. - He doesn't know. The sword is The Sword of Kings. Think, stupid.

Reth? Ki’pestik romisp? - You? A tiny peasant?

Chapter 3

Reth toppen, deku. Mek oth kis morb for reth. - Stay still, useless. Or I will kill you.

Reth desigor opitim. - You draw well.

Feth etten opitim-ro. Deku, reth desigor oren. - These are good. Deku, draw me.

Pi reth parlot faldakem, oth kis morb for reth. Fet oth kis pik for ki’ik romaiseret igni-kres. - If you're lying to me, I'll kill you. And I'll set the village on fire.

Opitim. Re’feth sereten-ro. - Good. Let's go.

Reth metter dekutim moc ki’ik meryoyardek, deku? - Are you scared of the river, useless?

Latheki reth. - Wash yourself.

Reth etter roro thitin. Oth intru ki’deku thitin gladeter? Oth intru eth? Eth ette doq’romisp. - You are too skinny. I am to train a wimp to fight? I'm to train him? He's fucking tiny.

Fet’ek reth puyen gladeter, barda! - So you can fight, you bastard!

Reth etter roro boso. - You're too soft.

Orthen yardameken? - Are we going?

Solomek-ro. - Soldiers.

Seret oth. Matanek. - Follow me. Now.

Ki’ik meryoyardek. - The river.

Oth lern, dimet! - I know, idiot!

Kiripek reth puyen weldenur Gladek moc Rex’Pa, and reth faint. - Finally you can wield the King's Sword and you faint.

Ki’gladek pu make light. Orthen yardameken forecti. - The sword can make light. We have to leave.

Pa’ket orthen are safe. When orthen kas ketik don ki’ik stupid valley. - When we are safe. When we have left this stupid valley.

Reth somun-dep forecti. - You mustn't sleep.

Chapter 4

Where ette ki’ik natta town? - Where is the nearest town?

I’hok oth ette Rex’ka moc Igni. - Because I am the Prince of Flame.

Dimet Deku. Gladek moc Rex’Pa ette ki’ori gladek, ette-dep ki’tayo. Reth picket ki’ik ma Rex-ro metten-ro ragir. - Stupid Deku. The King's Sword is a warrior sword, not a toy. You are pissing off the Gods.

Matenek? - Now?

Reth oculak forecti. - You had better watch.

Reth fucking told me intrutuk eth. Fet’ek I am! - You fucking told me to train him. So I am!

Eth ette weak! - He is weak!

He is ki’pestik! A fucking nobody! Oth kas vitnok don eth! - He is a peasant! A fucking nobody! I defeated him!

Fet’ek pa’moot doq ki’ik sword choose ki’deku? Pa’moot not me?! - But why did the fucking sword choose a wimp? Why not me?!

Pa’mak eth kas parlot don? - What did he say?

Re’feth crusel-ro kas procateten-ro don? Pa-moot orthen etten-dep yardamek? - Your legs stopped working? Why aren't we moving?

Oth pu-dep. - I don't.

Pa’mak eth parlot? - What is he saying?

Chapter 5 Part 1

Oth lernaren ki’ro sevia feth kis yardameken for? - We know which road they will take?

Kiyip. Craman. Orthen kis nectan for reth mey ki’ik romaise. Oth kis advoc for reth. - Okay. Tomorrow. We will meet you outside town. I'll call you.

Seret, Deku. - Come on, Deku.

Pa’mak eth parlot? Dimet femep! - What's she saying? Stupid woman!

Oth tak-dep eth yardamek ta orth. - I don't want her to go with us.

Eth ette-dep retheni. Eth kis yardapit for reth. Gladet ta ki’ik carda, gladet-dep ta ki’dom. - He is not yours. He'll run from you. Fight for the heart, not for ownership.

Ecorten. - Listen.

Doq reth. - Fuck you.

Pa’moot oth ette forecti serkel reth, i’hok reth metter ki’ik gladek? - Why do I have to follow you, just because you have the sword?

Doq’yardek, Deku. - Fuck off, Deku.

Pa’mak reth parlotta? - Who are you talking to?

Pa’mak reth kas parlotta don, Deku? - Who were you talking to, Deku?

Pa’mak reth oculak, deku? - What are you looking at, wimp?

Reth ette odici’i. - You're freaky.

Pa’mak reth fak? Reth tak’r demor, barda? - What are you doing? Do you want to die, you bastard?

Ki’ik dimet Kirishima? - That idiot Kirishima?

Procat, Deku. - Stop, Deku.

Roro yakyak. Ecorten. Reth ette stenen? Doq’ma. Oth parl forecti ta reth, barda. Oth met apothilo. Gladek moc Rex’pa eth retheni. Fet’ok oth met reth, memara ki. Oth kis procat-dep for kiripek oth ette Rex’pa. Oth ette Rex’ka moc Igni! Oth kis ette for Rex’pa moc Brilliga, fet Dokrakin. Celtevania eth noreni. Reth ecorten? Noreni! Eth ette nor hallarana. - Shut up. Listen. Are you capable? Motherfucker. I have to talk to you, you bastard. I apologise. The King's Sword is yours. But I have you, don't forget that. I will not stop until I am King. I am the Prince of Flame! I will be the King of Brilliga and Dokrakin. Celtevania is mine. Are you listening? Mine! It is my birthright.

Ta ki’ik da’aro. - In the morning.

Reth sarak-dep oren ko’ok ki’ik Gladek moc Rex’pa. Oth morb epotenumak reth weldenur ta mek weldenur-dep. - You don't scare me with the King's Sword. I could kill you if you were wielding it or not.

Re’feth etten-ro recevar-ro. Doq’yardek. - You aren't welcome. Fuck off.

Chapter 5 Part 2

Yardemeken matenek! - Let's go, now!

Pi reth tak’r eth, reth kis morber for forecti! - If you want him, you'll have to kill me!

Akasendi ki’ik doq’chevuk, Deku! - Get on the fucking horse, Deku!

Don’t etter such ki’yomep. - Don't be such a baby.

Oculak. - Look.

Reth parlot h’eth, eth ette dimet? - Did you tell him that he's stupid?

Othen yardameken ta Dokrakini. Oth med-dep re’feth dimet-ro ruusenek-ro fakaren yu’maten. Prosemen-ro fet parlottak-ro oren pa’ket re’feth kas doq’yarda mey don. - We're going to Dokrakin. I don't care what you idiots choose to do in the meantime. Get on with it and speak to me when you're done fucking around.

Chapter 6

Roro yakyak. Eth ette-dep ta fetheni arum-ro. - Shut up. It's not for their ears.

Oth kis perma-dep for reth yardemek ta oth weldenur desimer fet ki'priket. Oth lern reth. Reth kis desigor for ki'pe'ne oth-kres. - I wouldn't let you come near me with ink and needle. I know you. You'll draw a dick on me.

Ki'ik ler'dama eth get. Reth puyen-dep doq'desigor. - The answer is still no. You can't fucking draw.

Barda! - Bastard!

Oth met hallareth ta gladet-glaser oth - I have thanks for you fighting to save me.

Dokrakini gladeten fet'ek fetheni humanas-ro etten-ro rodiali. Pi reth etter-dep deku, fet'ek reth kis shorwak don ko'ok reth'r vit-ro. - Dokrakini fight so they can live long lives. If you aren't useless, prove it with your victories.

Arisen! - Stand!

Gladeter oren epotenu-pi reth gladeter reth'r turro devala. -  Fight me as if you fight your greatest enemy.

Roro yakyak, fet gladeter mastar! - Shut up and fight better!

Oth met hallareth ta ki'ik intru... intrutek? Reth gladeter... opitim. Oth gladet opitim... roro. Ti'da'aro.  - I have thanks for the training? You fight... good. I fight good... more. In the morning.

Reth etter piti, Deku. Gladeter fet vitter, mek gladeter-dep usomdia. Akasendi ki'ik drakoglad. - You're pathetic, Deku. Fight and win or don't fight at all. Get on the dragon.

Orth marecti pikkren parvum yu ki'ik Nagai trenut ta'nu'it. - We should make camp in the Nagai canyon tonight.

Reth lernar pa'mak ette mastar, Deku? - Do you know what's best, Deku?

Matenek - Now

Oth kis ser for ko'ok reth. - I'll come with you.

Piti - Pathetic.

**Author's Note:**

> Subject to changes


End file.
